


Instinto Primario

by Obsscure



Series: Festival de Ciencias - 2ª Ronda [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienciasftw, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Friendship, Gift, M/M, Motorcycles, One Shot, PWP, Prompt Table
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el verano del '76 y Sirius monta a James en la moto; la sonrisa promete, pero no sabe qué es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinto Primario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maiteazul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maiteazul).



> Respuesta al Tema #01: [_Comportamiento_](http://i667.photobucket.com/albums/vv34/bunnies_farm/Tablas/CsFestR02TBImgBiol01.jpg) de la _Tabla B/Imágenes (Biología)_ en la segunda ronda del _Festival de Ciencias_ , para la comunidad [cienciasftw](http://cienciasftw.livejournal.com/).

  


Es el rugido parecido a una bestia indómita en su jardín lo que le alerta primero. Luego es eso que hace Sirius con la boca y los dientes que se supone es una risa, pero que a James le recuerda a un desquiciado. Es el verano del 76, el aire es húmedo y Sirius tiene problemas en todos sus bolsillos. Ser un Black es un lastre nocivo pero James sabe que Sirius esta noche no viene a despotricar contra su familia. La sonrisa promete, pero no sabe qué es.

—¿No te parece inadecuado aparecerte a estas horas con este energúmeno?

—No insultes a mi nena.

—Si a la que le preguntaba es a ella —James se encoge de hombros y se acerca a tocar la estructura de metal de la enorme motocicleta de Sirius—. Es guapa. Las chicas malas no me van demasiado pero sé reconocer una belleza cuando la veo.

Sirius gruñe y suelta una risa seca que es más propia de un perro. Suena peligroso, amenaza con arrancarle una extremidad. James recuerda ese dicho muggle que asegura que perro que ladra no muerde. Es una lástima que no hubiera alguno sobre cornamentas. James cree que Sirius es tan bestia que acabará adoptándolo; se divierte imaginándolo atado a la puerta, aunque en el fondo sabe que Canuto dormiría con él en su habitación, en su cama.

 

—Súbete.

James lo espera. Sirius no alardea con él; le hace cómplice. No pregunta si quiere; le exige de una forma velada que se acerque a la motocicleta y le deje el resto a él. James obedece trepándose en automático detrás de Sirius y no expone las dudas que se guarda en el fondo de la garganta. Nunca lo hace. _¿Es peligroso? ¿Has puesto bien los hechizos? ¿Cómo evitarás que los muggles nos vean?_ , la vacilación es para los débiles y hay que honrar el título de merodeador; Si Sirius pide saltar al fuego, James le diría: _a ver quien se quema primero_. Se aferra a la chaqueta de cuero y las ruedas cimbran sacando el oxigeno de sus pulmones con el impulso meteórico con el cual se elevan. El aire se rasga como un pergamino agonizante porque no puede detenerles, tan arriba que ninguna escoba es capaz de alcanzarles, el cabello de Sirius azotándole el rostro. 

—Grita, James.

Pero no entiende lo que Sirius dice, hasta que hay un punto en que parecen suspenderse en el vacío antes de precipitarse en un ángulo que es imposible para ese armazón tan pesado. Y Sirius aúlla asemejándose más un lobo que a otra criatura, más animal y primitivo y James se le une creyendo que van a morirse porque algo falla en su naturaleza y el instinto de supervivencia lo ha dejado aparcado en casa, justo donde Sirius se apareció. 

 

Aterrizan sobre un terreno desierto de una zona poco poblada por muggles. La farola de la calle está rota y el ambiente adquiere esa tonalidad azul grisácea de las noches clandestinas dibujadas en los comics de Sirius. A James le tiemblan las corvas y necesita ayuda para desmontarse; es casi patético no encontrarse la voz ni tener demasiadas ganas de que Sirius suelte el agarre de su espalda. Entonces tiene un instante de discernimiento al entrever en los ojos grises de Sirius que el instinto era otro desde el principio. Es hambre o algo muy parecido a esa necesidad que nace en el estómago y se propaga anulando lo que queda de su criterio. La sonrisa promete y James ya sabe qué es.

Porque Sirius lo devora. Ataca su boca, le muerde los labios y se hace espacio entre ellos para acometer con su lengua todos los rincones que puede alcanzar. Sirius pega su frente a la suya y transpira enturbiando los lentes de James que se queda ciego, guiado por el resto de los sentidos que parecen despertar furiosos cuando una mano se mete por debajo de su camiseta y le empuja dejándole medio tumbado sobre la moto, un brazo colgado del manubrio. Sirius se reclina y se fricciona contra él, intentando besarle sin que el contacto se rompa demasiado con su jadeo ronco, al final desiste y se aparta con brusquedad haciendo que James se sienta ridículo.

—James, los pantalones. —Sirius le señala mientras tira de la hebilla de su propio cinturón.

La biología sólo hace posible que el cerebro funcione con riego sanguíneo y James tiene toda la sangre en otro lado.

—Mierda, James... —Sirius engarfia los dedos en la cinturilla de los vaqueros y le abre la cremallera que emite un crack averiado.

Es obsceno escuchar a Sirius arrojar saliva sobre su palma y luego sentir sus dedos largos cerrándose sobre su erección, casi pudiendo distinguir dolorosamente la impresión de cada uno de ellos deslizándose hasta cubrir el extremo con el movimiento de su muñeca, los colmillos de Sirius en su cuello. El depredador engullendo al ciervo. No sabe demasiado después de eso. Es extraño lo poco que dura y lo mucho que se convulsiona. Todavía tiene la cabeza desprovista de lucidez pero acierta a meterse los dedos dentro de la boca y los humedece para masturbar a Sirius mientras éste le besa sin mucho tino, los dedos manchados enredados entre el cabello negro irremediable.

Es un _Ah..._ liberado entre la mandíbula apretada de Sirius. Es un _Jamesjamesjames_ que esconde un _como te quiero, coño_. O tal vez no es nada pero James no está para reflexiones cuando Sirius termina sobre su mano y se desploma con el pulso deshecho.

 

Cuando Sirius lo lleva a casa le pesan los párpados y bosteza fuerte; se despeina el cabello notando rastros densos en alguna parte. 

—Sana y salva, princesa. —Se despide Sirius haciendo rugir a la bestia de metal que lleva consigo.

—Que te den, Canuto.

—Algún día James, algún día.

—Puras palabras, Black.

Es el verano del 76, hace calor y les quedan suficientes noches para consumar promesas sobre una moto voladora.

La risa brutal de despedida es la de James.

~▣~


End file.
